Don't Call Me Pretty
by Moolighteclips
Summary: A girl wants to protect a young earl, even if that means asking for the position as the Queen's Watchdog. However there is more than meets the eye. She isn't just a girl, is she? (OCxCIEL & OCxSEBASTIAN) Rated M for later chapters


**Hello, this is my new story. First I want to say: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC!**

**Second I want to apologise in advance for all the grammar of spellings mistakes. English isn't my mother language so please cut me some slack.**

**Last of all, enjoy.**

**See you at the end of the chapter xD**

* * *

**Don't call me pretty**

Chapter 1

I am envious of children, they haven't seen how fucked up this world really is. Hell, probably most adults haven't. However I have, and I can tell you this, it isn't good nor beautiful. To be honest it is quite the opposite. The sad part is that once you know how the world really is, you can't go back. Having to walk around, putting on an act, pretending everything is fine, it is pure torture. Some began to believe that the lie they tell others is the truth but at the end of the day, they still have seen the horrors of this sick world and they will haunt them for the rest of their life, whether it is an act of not.

Only two types of people know this world, the victims and the bringers of the horror. In the end, there is no such thing as evil and good. No, you just have to choice between two evils,and hope that you have choosing the lest evil one.

I can't tell if you will have your eyes forced open, I really hope you don't, for no one can help you get back to the innocent soul you were before. So let this be my first and last advice, never go into the dark for there is were the horrors of the world live and hid.

* * *

I looked at the older looking woman in front of me, even after all these years she still had that air of dignity and power over her, like a mantel. She looked at me and met my gaze without flinching, something which was rather rare.

Time is such an odd thing. Although it seemed to have it's hold on her, I remained the same, unchanged, even after centuries. I can still clearly remember the day I first met her. She was so small, innocent, still blind for the horrors of the real world. The moment I held her in my arms I know I loved her and would protected her. I swore it on my dead heart.

Years went by and as I stayed frozen in time, I watched the sweet, innocent child grow up and turn into a beautiful young lady. I always know that she would make the men fall on her feet, even when she was but an child.

As time passed by, I held on to the small thinks to keep me sane. The way people smile as you as "Good morning", the rainy weather here in London, the laughter of children, the love that burned in the eyes of both young and old couples. It were small thing and yet they were so hard to find. Of course there were a lot of thing I missed, the people that I have come to cherish as family only to see them turn old and die, the places that were demolished and the culture of countries that were now but a glim of what they once were. Yes I have lost a lot of things, from the beginning and the end. However, I know what the future held for I have lived in it and thought it saddens me dearly, I know that there are people I will meet once again even if I thought I never would. And that, that gives me hope.

Only when she cleared her throat, I realized that I had drifted away in my thoughts. I glanced at her as she watched me.

"Why?" she asked, not fully understand the reason why I asked her this favour. "Why do you want to take over his job?"

I smiled sadly at her.

"Because he can still be saved from the real world." I told her, while looking through one of the many windows that surrounded us.

The woman let a sigh slip from her lips, I guess I had spoken in riddles once again. I didn't do it on purpose but with my age, it is only natural to be mysterious about the important things. To much information could bring the goal in danger and I had promised myself that I would do anything in my power to save that boy.

The time ticked away, and for what little time we had left, we just seat there and stared into nothing. We didn't open our mouths, for we both knew that no thing was more beautiful than the silence. After what felt like minutes but were hours, I stood up and walked towards the door. With my hand on the handle, she stopped me.

"I will give you the job," she said "if he wants to quit. The choice has to be his to make." although I didn't like the last part of her sentence, I was happy that I was a step closer to reaching my goal.

Without turning around or look at her, I nodded and walked out.

"Till we meet again. Drina." I whispered as the door closed behind me.

* * *

I walked through my garden and looked at the sky, even thought I knew what the future would bring, I still didn't know what I was up against. I have watched over the boy, ever since he returned. I thought back at the first time I saw him. He was an adult in a young boy's body. Eyes or should I say eye, that held a sold to old to be in such a young body. For a moment I though he was someone like me. However, when I went closer I could hear his heart beat. It was since that moment that I was fascinated by him. He was a paradox, a riddle and I figure him out. He was young and powerful, he was smart, wiser than his years and his pears, he was beautiful but wasn't to cocky about it, he seemed to do the right things but had this dark aura and he came out of nowhere together with a strange man. The man was handsome in every sense of the word, he didn't seem real, and I didn't trust him. However, I could tell that he was looking out for his master and that gave me some reassurance.

I didn't look at what I was doing and cut myself on a thorn. I watched with expressionless eyes as my blood fell on one of the petals of the rose.

'I wonder if I will ever meet my end.' with that thought fresh in my mind, I wend inside.

'I will go to him tomorrow.' I said to myself as I seat down at the fireplace and watched the flames eat the wood away.

* * *

I stared outside the window and looked at the mansion I was approaching, it was magnificent, if I could buy it, I would. The carriage drove inside and stopped at the main door. It was big, at least 4 meter high and 3 meters wide. With my gloved hand knocked three times on the door, in less than a second, the door opened. The man who welcomed me as the mysterious man that came out of nowhere. He looked at me with a fake smile on his lips. I lifted an elegant eyebrow as I saw how he observed me.

When he seemed done, he looked me in the eye and asked: "What can I do for you?"

"I wondered if I could see your master." I said, not giving more informations than necessary.

"With what purpose?" he looked at me with suspicion in his strange win-red eyes.

"That is not your business, what I want to offer your master is for is eyes and ears only. Now, can I pass? I have other thing to do and you are wasting my precious time." Okay, that last part was a lie, but hey, a girl can lie ever on and then.

He narrowed his eyes before answering: "Please follow me, we don't want you to get lost in this house. You never know what hides in the dark corners of the rooms." I could tell that he was trying to make me scared. However I had already met the Devil and Death, neater of them scared me. So some long fallen angel won't scare me at all.

"Don't worry, I won't get lost. And even if for some unknown reason it does happen I have nothing to be afraid of, for I have seen what lives in the dark and defeated it a long time ago." I told him.

For the first time, he didn't look at me with disgust or irritation, no he almost seemed captivated.

'Demons, such a strange race.' I thought bitter while rolling my eyes.

In silence we walked toward the boy's office, not that I mind, to be honest I was happy he kept his mouth shut. After walking passed numerous paintings, we stopped in front of a dark brown wooden door. The demon glanced at me before knocking three times with one of his gloved hands. A rather high voice told us to enter. Once more the demon looked at me before opening the door and leaded me into the room. The room was painted in blue and white. The ceiling was high and except of the three wall behind his desk, which were almost completely made out of glass, were all the wall covered with bookcases filled with countless books. My fingers tingled at the thought of all the book I might have not read. A boy, who looked around the age of 14, was sitting behind the desk and glanced up at me from over a pile of paperwork.

The boy was so beautiful, he almost seemed out of this world. His face was very doll like, big eyes, tiny nose and full pink lips. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch, which reminded me of pirates and the other was navy blue. This hair held the same colour and was long enough to cover his ears. He wore a blue, black and white outfit. He looked adorable.

As he looked at me, he made a hand gesture as if he said, go site down. I seat down on the chair and gazed into his eye.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, I had problems with controlling my pokerface because he tried to make his voice sound lower than it really was.

"I am here to ask you if you want to give you position as the Queens watchdog to me."

Silence fell into the room, well for only a second. The next one, papers were flying in the air and the boy looked at me with rage, his eyes blazed blue fire and if I hadn't seen how the world really was I would have been afraid. However since I know the real world way to well, he didn't even make me flinch.

"How dare you come here and ask that!? Who do you think you are!?" he screamed at me from over his desk as he hit the table with his fist.

'That poor table, he didn't do anything wrong... I am really weird.' I face palmed myself in my thought for my crazy thoughts.

"For fuck sake, calm down." I said while rubbing my temple. The fact that a curse had left my mouth, made the boy quiet.

"Listen, Ciel, I want to help you. Go live a happy life, far away from the real world. I am sure that you demon can make that happen." I said as I pointed at Sebastian. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian help me against the wall by my neck, no feet on the ground. His red eyes had lost their round pupil, instate they were slit, just like a cat.

"Who are you? And how do you know all this?" both Sebastian and Ciel asked.

"Because, I know almost everything." I said it as if it was something obvious.

Since I didn't like the way he held me, I took his arm and without using force, snapped it in two. The demon dropped me and I landed elegant ton both feet. The butler held his arm as he looked at me with both anger, fascination, curiosity and something else, but I didn't figure out what.

"How did you do that? How is that possible?" Ciel asked. He most have thought it was impossible to hurt a demon. Oh if only he knew...

"It is really quiet simple. I am stronger than him." I said, that made the demon glare at me.

"I can still kill you, you know." The demon said as he healed his arm.

"No, you can't." To demonstrated it, I grabbed my dagger hidden under my skirt and slashed my throat. I felt the blood ran out of the wound but I didn't feel any pain. Ciel looked at me with wide eyes as my dark blood coloured my white dress black. Sebastian was even worse, he looked at me with fuchsia eyes and licked his lips.

"You can lick it if you want." I said, which surprised both of them. I guess it does sound odd but I know that right now the wound was already healing and closing. It didn't madder, even if you drank all my blood I wouldn't die. I simple couldn't die. Death didn't have it's hold on me. Through the centuries, we had become great friends.

Even thought my offer seemed weird, the demon walked fast to me and placed his lips on my neck. He let out soft moans as he licked the blood away, Ciel who seemed freaked out and fascinated slowly came closer. He brought his finger close to my neck, Sebastian almost snapped at it while letting out a growl. I ignored him and told Ciel to come closer. I made a small cut in my wrist and gave it to him, while looking at me from under his eyelashes he excepted it.

"You are not going to kill me?" he asked and I just smiled before shacking my head.

"Ciel, I would never hurt you." I told his as I looked him dead in the eye.

"Who are you?" he asked as he frowned.

"I have had many names but you can call me Amarantha. It is the name the fits le the best." I said.

He nodded and brought his lips down on my wrist, the taste made him hum in pleasure. As I felt how both males licked my blood I frowned. I was surprised by my own actions, normally I would never let anyone taste my blood and yet I let them just drink it. My mind was trying to figure out why when I felt a pare of fangs bite down in my neck.

"Hey!" I yelled as I hit the handsome demon in his head.

"If the wound is closed, you don't make a new one." I scowled him.

He straitened himself and looked at me with his demon eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said, now that was something I didn't expected that. One you see that even with my age and knowledge, you could still be surprised.

Ciel, released my arm and looked at me with big eyes.

"What are you?" he asked and by the look on Sebastian's face I know he was wondering the same.

"I am one of the first."

* * *

**Hey lovely reader, I see you are still here which means that you read the whole chapter! Yoeppie!**

**I feel sad to say that this is the end. I hope you liked it. **

**This is a new story that I am working on and I just had to type it down. I hope you will follow me or even favourite it. Or leave a review! I love reviews!**

**If there are things wrong just tell me, I will do my best to correct them but once again English isn't my mother language so please forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes. **

**I will say this once more: I would really love it that you leave a review. It makes that I keep writing !)**

**Until next chapter xxx**


End file.
